Fallen Heroes
Fallen Heroes is commonly named for lost heroes and heroines turning over to the dark side. Overview What they are in that way? Many heroes walk a thin line between good and evil, indeed many heroes have been driven by despair, rage, or even madness onto the path of bad, often fighting against people they once protected or fought alongside. These villains turn evil due to events in their lives, such as being corrupted by another villain, their desire for revenge, a failed love relationship, or even betrayal. A Hero turned to the Dark side is usually the end-result of a protagonist exposed to a Corrupting Influence, a Brainwasher, a Possessor and occasionally a Charismatic Villain, an Extortionist or a Blackmailer. In many ways, a Fallen Hero represents the fear of great person turned into a new hateful being driven in many ways driven into evil. In the worst cases, these characters can even become Pure Evil to add drama to the story, once they throw away whatever redeeming features they may have had. Types of Fallen Heroes Depending on the setting they can turn in this different scenarios: *'Rejected By Everyone': A character who may have been done heroic things but have been looked down by his/her peers and turned against them. *'Not Good With Rejection'/'The Lost Lenore': The saddest way in that a hero turns into villainy, Many heroes fall in love but in the way, their beloved rejected him or in the worst of the cases died for the greater good. *'From Nobody to Nightmare': An individual that is seen as merely pathetic but in a moment can turn into a new unholy horror. *'From Sugar to Excrement': A character who was looked by anyone as great is later been revealed as true monster bringing shock and/or despair to those who know him/her. *'From Champion to Power Hungry': A character who initially have a new found power but later used to his/her selfish ambition turned him into the very being they sought to defeat/destroy. *'Protagonist Journey into Villainy': An interesting way to turn a hero into a villain. The individual first begins as good but turn evil. Additional Notes *Commonly Fallen Heroes can be Knights of Cerebus, In a way that serves as a foil to the hero, and also as a cautionary tale to future generations of heroes. *Normally, they will talk about the greatest things they do before turning into villainy, to later rejected those notions. *Characters who were acolytes to a hero or are "Average Joes" do not qualify as Fallen Heroes, Neither Fake Hero who tale fake stories. All in all, These characters could have the possibility to redeem themselves in order to prove that in their heart there is a good person, in others, one could reject such a notion, at the end they choose a way that may never come back. Examples Anime and Manga *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' **'Toguro' **'Shinobu Sensui' *''Digimon'' series **'Lucemon' from Digimon Tamers **'Akihiro Kurata' from Digimon Data Squad *''One Piece'' **'Captain Morgan' **'Captain Kuro' **'Bartholomew Kuma' *''JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure'' **'Dio Brando' **'Funny Valentine' *''Bleach'' **'Kaname Tōsen' **'Maki Ichinose' **'Shūsuke Amagai' **Gotei 13's Zanpakutō spirits ***'Zabimaru' ***'Hyōrinmaru' ***'Katen Kyōkotsu' ***'Senbonzakura' **'Uryū Ishida' *''Naruto'' **[[w:c:villains:Nagato|'Nagato' aka Pain]] **'Sasuke Uchiha' **'Itachi Uchiha' **[[w:c:villains:Obito Uchiha|'Obito Uchiha' aka Tobi]] **'Menma Uzumaki' *'Akio Ohtori' from Revolutionary Girl Utena *''Fairy Tail'' **'Laxus Dreyar' **'Jellal Fernandes' **'Hades' **'Acnologia' **'Future Rogue Cheney' **'God Serena' **'Zeref Dragneel' **'Irene Belserion' **'E.N.D.' *''Attack on Titan'' **'Warrior Unit' ***'Reiner Braun' ***'Bertolt Hoover' ***'Annie Leonhart' **'Dina Yeager' **'Eren Yeager' *''Akame Ga Kill!'' **'The Emperor' **'Liver' **'Seryu Ubiquitous' **'Kurome' **'Run' **'Wave' *''Pokémon'' **'Necrozma' **'Lysandre' *'Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' from Date A Live *[[w:c:villains:Goku Black|'Zamasu' aka Goku Black]] from Dragon Ball Super Comics ''DC'' *''Green Lantern'' **'Krona' **'Vothoom' **'Sinestro' *'Black Adam ' from Shazam *'Superboy-Prime' from Superman *''Batman'' **'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' **'The Batman Who Laughs' **'Frank Miller' **'Paul Sloane/Two-Face' ''Marvel'' *'Winter Soldier' from Captain America *''Hulk'' **'Maestro' **'Abomination' *'Venom' from Spider-Man Others *''The Walking Dead'' **'Shane' **'Brian Blake' **'Sherry' **'Negan' *'The Plutonian' from Irredeemable Films Animated *''Bleach'' **'Dark Ones' ***'Ganryū' **'Sōjirō Kusaka' **'Kokutō' *[[w:c:villains:Yokai (Big Hero 6)|'Robert Callaghan' aka Yokai]] from Big Hero 6 *''Kung Fu Panda'' **'Tai Lung' **'Kai the Collector' *'Ken' from Toy Story 3 *'Tortoise John' from Rango *'Mor'do' from Brave *'Cad Spinner' from Planes: Fire & Rescue *'Thunderclap' from The Good Dinosaur *'Te Kā' from Moana *'Two-Face' from The Lego Batman Movie Live-Action *'Dr. Charles Decker' from Konga *'Travis Bickle' from Taxi Driver *''Star Wars'' **''Episode IV – A New Hope'' ***'Darth Vader' ***'Stormtroopers' **''Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' ***[[w:c:villains:Count Dooku|'Count Dooku'/'Darth Tyranus']] ***'Jango Fett' ***'Zam Wesell' **''Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' ***'Commander Cody' ***'The 501st Legion' ***'Mas Amedda' **''Episode VII – The Force Awakens'' ***'Kylo Ren' ****'Knights of Ren' *''The Evil Dead'' franchise **''The Evil Dead'' 1981 ***'Cheryl Williams' ***'Scotty' ***'Linda' ***'Shelly' **'Henrietta Knowby' from Evil Dead II: Dead by Dawn *'Roy Burns' from Friday the 13th: A New Beginning *'Brundlefly' from The Fly *'Alex Forrest' from Fatal Attraction *'The Old Man' from Robocop 2 *''Batman Returns'' **'Max Shreck' **'Catwoman' *'Two-Face' from Batman Forever *'Ace Rothstein' from Casino *''Mission: Impossible'' film series **'Jim Phelps' **'Franz Krieger' **'Sean Ambrose' **'Janik Vinter' **'Atlee' **'John Lark/August Walker' *'Poison Ivy' from Batman & Robin *'Quentin' from Cube *'Sir August De Wynter' from The Avengers 1998 *'Dr. Vannacutt' from House on Haunted Hill *''X-Men'' film series **'Magneto' ***'Pyro' ***'Mystique' ***'Dark Phoenix' **'Sabretooth' **'Angel Salvadore' **'Silver Samurai' **'Bolivar Trask' **'Deadpool' **'Angel' **'Firefist' **'Cable' *'Sebastian Caine' from Hollow Man *'Rinaldo Pazzi' from Hannibal *'Rachel Wright' from I Spy *'Bill' from Kill Bill *''Spider-Man'' trilogy **'Doctor Octopus' **'Harry Osborn/New Goblin' **'Eddie Brock/Venom' *''James Bond'' **'Miranda Frost' **'Raoul Silva' *''Saw'' films **'Zep Hindle' **'Lawrence Gordon' **'Mark Hoffman' **'Logan Nelson' *'Trish Kimble' from The Grudge 2 *''Night at the Museum'' **'Cecil Fredericks' **'Sir Lancelot' *''Transformers'' film series **'Megatron' **'Megatronus Prime/The Fallen' **'Sentinel Prime' **'Joshua Joyce' *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' **'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' **'Loki Laufeyson' **'Maya Hansen' **'Vice President Rodriguez' **'Winter Soldier' **'Alexander Pierce' **'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' **'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' **'Darren Cross/Yellowjacket' **'Kaecilius' **'Hela Odinsdottir' **'N'Jobu' **'W'Kabi' **'Ava Starr/Ghost' **'Bill Foster' *'Two-Face' from The Dark Knight *'Curt Connors/Lizard' from The Amazing Spider-Man *''Evil Dead'' 2013 **'Mia Allen' **'Eric' **'Olivia' **'Natalie' *'Zod' from Man of Steel *'Raymond Sellars' from Robocop 2014 *'Blaire Lily' from Unfriended *'Louis Bloom' from Nightcrawler *''Kingsman'' **'Chester King' (The Secret Service) **'Agent Whiskey' (The Golden Circle) *'Henry Wu' from Jurassic World *'T-3000/John Connor' from Terminator Genysis *'Preston Packard' from Kong: Skull Island *'David 8' from Alien: Covenant *'Winter' from War for the Planet of the Apes *'Commander Arun Filitt' from Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets *'Annabelle Higgins' from Annabelle: Creation *'Lori Spengler' from Happy Death Day *'Nagini' from Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Literature *'Macbeth' from William Shakespeare's Macbeth *'Hugh Crain' from The Haunting of Hill House *'General Woundwort' from Watership Down *''The Godfather'' **'Michael Corleone' **'Vito Corleone' *''Middle-Earth'' **'Saruman' **'Balrogs' *Stephen King **''The Shining'' ***'Hotel Caretaker' ***'Jack Torrance' **'Gage Creed' from Pet Sematary *''The Short-Timers'' **'Private Gomer Pyle' **'Gunnery Sergeant Hartman' *''Jurassic Park'' **'John Hammond' **'Dennis Nedry' *''Harry Potter'' **'Salazar Slytherin' **'Severus Snape' *''A Song of Ice and Fire'' **'Stannis Baratheon' **'Robert I Baratheon' **'Tywin Lannister' **'Tyrion Lannister' **'Aerys II Targaryen' **'Lysa Arryn' **'Shae' **'Bowen Marsh' **'Theon Greyjoy' **'Lady Stoneheart' *'Gene Gavin' from The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor *'Harley Quinn' from The Batman Adventures: Mad Love *'Wilhuff Tarkin' from Star Wars: Tarkin Television Animated *'Two-Face' from Batman: The Animated Series *'Tengu Shredder' from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 *'Poison Ivy' from The Batman *'Dark Danny' from Danny Phantom *'Rigby' from Regular Show *'Wasp/Waspinator' from Transformers Animated *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' **'General Grievous' **'Almec' **'Asajj Ventress' **'Savage Opress' **'Pong Krell' **'Barriss Offee' *'Ice King' from Adventure Time *'Adu Du' from BoBoiBoy *'Justice Lord Batman' from Justice League *'Nightra' from Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015 Live Action *'Windom Earle' from Twin Peaks *''Power Rangers'' **'Koragg' **[[w:c:villains:Astronema|'Karone' aka Astronema]] *'Morgana Pendragon' from Merlin *''The Walking Dead'' **'Randall Culver' **'Allen' **'Philip Blake' **'Alisha' **'Lizzie Samuels' **'Gareth' **'Mary' **'Ron Anderson' **'Paula' *''Game of Thrones'' **'Olly' **'Viserion' *''Breaking Bad'' **'Mike Ehrmantraut' **'Walter White' *'Lester Nygaard' from Fargo *''Gotham'' **'Wayne Enterprises' **'Davis Lamond' **'Stan Potolsky' **'Jonathan Crane' **'Edward Nygma' **'Barbara Kean' **'Reginald Payne' **'Ivy Pepper' **'Nathaniel Barnes' **'Mario Calvi' **'Leslie Thompkins' *Marvel Cinematic Universe **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***'John Garrett' ***'Agent 33' ***'Jiaying' ***'Calvin L. Johnson' ***'Lash' ***'Felix Blake' ***'Graviton' **'Will Simpson' from Jessica Jones **''The Punisher'' ***'The Punisher' ***'Jigsaw' ***'Lewis Wilson' Toys *''BIONICLE'' **'Makuta Teridax' **'Mutran' **'Toa Vakama' **'Makuta the Mask Hoarder' Videogames *'Penelope' from Sly Cooper *''Mortal Kombat'' **'Liu Kang' **'Kitana' **'Kung Lao' *'Count Bleck' from Super Paper Mario *''Assassin's Creed'' **'Shay Cormac' **'Deianeira' *[[w:c:villains:Yuuki Terumi|'Yuuki Terumi' aka Takehaya Susanoo'o no Mikoto]] from BlazBlue *'Dr. Merlot' from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse *'Galen Marek' from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *[[w:c:villains:The Beast (inFamous)|'John White'/'The Beast']] from inFamous *''Xenoblades Chronicles'' series **'Zanza' **'Metal Face' **'Jin' *'Soren the Architect' from Minecraft: Story Mode *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' **'Billy Yoder' **'Dr. Laura Sorkin' *''Arkhamverse'' **'Mad Hatter' from Arkham Origins **''Batman: Arkham City'' ***'Two-Face' ***'Warden Ranken' ***'Arkham Knight' *''The Walking Dead'' series **Season 1 ***'William Carver' ***'Russell' ***'Vernon' **'Violet' from The Final Season Creepypasta *'Jane the Killer' from Jeff the Killer *''Slendytubbies'' saga **'Po' **'Arrow Tubbie' **'Yeti Tubbie' **'Claw Tubbie' Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Fallen_Hero_by_reversenorm.jpg Cao Cao Artwork (DW9).png|Cao Cao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms). Zhang_Jiao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Zhang Jue (Romance of the Three Kingdoms). MeriStation_WarriorsOrochiReview_13pe.jpg|Orochi (Warriors Orochi). Mmxsigma.jpg|Sigma (Mega Man X). Luc_SIII.jpg|Luc (Suikoden). Fantastic Beasts The Crimes of Grindelwald Nagini.jpg|Nagini (Harry Potter/''Fantastic Beasts''). DOTM-Sentinel-Heatscramble.jpg|Sentinel Prime (Transformers: Dark of the Moon). Saruman.jpg|Saruman (The Lord of the Rings). Count Dooku.png|Count Dooku (Star Wars). Category:About Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Events Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Villains by Type